


Like a spell over you

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: At least Qui Gon thinks so, Bossy Obi Wan Kenobi is sexy, Established Relationship, Fluff, How to write gen rated sexy times is today's challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: Qui Gon loves Obi Wan Kenobi
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	Like a spell over you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/gifts), [The QuiObi discord crew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+QuiObi+discord+crew).



> Flufftober day 31 prompt : Make me. Today's drabble is for the goddess of sexy times Littlelynn, I hope you'll accept a gen rated offering. 
> 
> Thank you again to all the amazing folks on discord for your tears, your cries, your enthusiasm and for being wonderful.
> 
> Happy Samhain/Halloween everyone

Obi Wan is beautiful, all tousled hair, mischief-bright eyes and radiant smile. The setting sun bathes him in a fiery halo and Qui Gon has never seen a more beautiful sight.

Hands tangle in his hair and  _ tug _ , baring his throat to blazing kisses, setting his nerves aflame. He forgets to breathe for one small eternity. 

Obi Wan looks so self-satisfied but  _ Qui Gon _ is the one feeling unraveled.

"Please stop Ben" he begs, the words stolen from him as soon they pass his lips by a hungry mouth.

"Make me" Obi Wan taunts. And Qui Gon can only obey. 


End file.
